Bouře
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Někdy nás mohou oklamat naše vlastní oči.


_**Bouře**_

* * *

 _ **Planeta PX 332**_

"Jdeme Danieli!" zavelel Jack a táhnul svého kolegu za rukáv směrem od osady, ve které právě dokončili průzkum. Prostí lidé, žijící stylem kočovných kmenů. Jejich osada se skládala z pár stanů, vytvořených z látek a koberců, koní, stojících opodál, kteří zajišťovali transport do nedalekého údolí, kde rostlo vše, co potřebovali k přežití.

"Přeci je tu nenecháme zemřít!" snažil se vzdorovat muž v brýlích a vysmekl se Jackovi ze sevření. Tvrdohlavě se postavil čelem ke svému veliteli a nehodlal se vzdát. Jak mohl být Jack tak bezcitný a nechat ty lidi na pospas něčemu nevyhnutelnému? Ptal se sám sebe, jestli Jacka vůbec zná.

"Nabízeli jsme jim pomoc, dokonce jim i Carterová vysvětlila pěkně polopaticky co se bude v následujích hodinách s jejich planetou dít. I já jsem to pochopil," poušklíbl se a mrknul na Sam, která stála hned vedle něj. Ta jen sklopila hlavu a pozorovala velice nezajímavou půdu pod jejíma nohama. Jack čekal jakoukoliv podporu v tom, jaké učinil rozhodnutí, ale podle toho, jak se Sam zatvářila, zjistil, že se ji od ní nedočká. Daniel nervózně přešlapoval a vyndaval ruce z kapes a zase je do nich zasouval. Skoro to vypadalo jakoby se přemlouval k tomu, aby Jackovi nedal pěstí. Naštěstí v sobě našel tolik trpělivosti, aby to neudělal. Bylo mu těch lidí líto.

"Tebe netrápí fakt, že všichni můžou umřít? Tebe nezajímá jejich osud?" bránil se Daniel.

"Tahle planeta se za nedlouho ponoří do pouštní bouře. Máme málo času na to, abychom se dostali k bráně. Jediné co mě teď zajímá je nás všechny dostat do bezpečí!" Jack už křičel, měl dost toho smlouvání. Před nekolika hodinami smlouval s obyvateli osady o tom, jak je důležité odejít, vysvětloval, přemlouval a sliboval jim nový a bezpečný domov, ale vše bylo marné. Proto ho neskutečně rozčilovalo to, že se takhle musel dohadovat i s Danielem.

Jediné, co dokázalo přehlušit Jackův hlas byl pomalu se zdvihající vítr, který si už pohrával s vlasy Samanthy.

"Pane, měli bychom jít!" upozornila na situaci Sam, zapnula si bundu až ke krku a nasadila si čepici. Ve vzduchu byly cítit i zrníčka písku. Daniel se ještě jednou ohlédl směrem k osadě a povzdychl si.

"Třeba to přežijí," rezignovaně konstatoval a nechal se Jackem táhnout na opačnou stranu, směrem k bráně.

Ani jeden nestačil mrknout a vítr se zvedl tak mocně, že nebylo vidět na pět metrů. Vzduch se zaplnil prachem a pískem, větrné vlny šlehaly na všechny strany. Sam se ohlížela po Teal'covi. Díky bohu, že měl tyčovou zbraň, díky ní byl alespoň trochu vidět. Pak začala hledat Daniela a Jacka, ale bezúspěšně.

Otáčela se kolem sebe a volala jména svých dvou kolegů. Vítr ji dokonale přehlušil, takže neslyšela ani samu sebe. Dávala si před oči ruce, aby alespoň trochu zmírnila proud písku, ale ani to moc nepomohlo, až po chvíli viděla obrysy dvou postav, jak se kymácí v bouři a snaží se najít svoji vlastní cestu. Co pro ni bylo překvapující, že v tom poryvu zahlédla obrys ještě další postavy, která mířila k Jackovi s nataženou rukou. Sam si všimla, že má v natažené ruce něco, co nedokázala ihned rozeznat, ale její instinkty ji varovaly před tím, že by se mohlo jednat o zbraň. Vyběhla tedy směrem k neznámé osobě a vyndala z pouzdra na opasku nůž. Nechtěla v tomto okamžiku použít střelnou zbraň, aby náhodou nezranila ještě někoho dalšího.

Přiblížila se k tajemné osobě a bodla ji do zad. Sam došlo, že se jednalo o muže, už jen podle typu postavy, kterou si mohla lépe prohlédnout z blízka. Jack si též všiml pohybu vedle něj a zprudka se otočil. Neznámý muž se svalil na zem, bodná rána byla smrtelná. Jakmile sevření jeho ruky povolilo, vypadla mu z ní ručně psaná zpráva na pergamenu. Jack se sehnul a pergamen zvedl ze země, podíval se na svoji kolegyni, která měla v obličeji prázdný výraz.

"Pane..." oslovila ho a už z tak namáhaných očí ji začaly stékat slzy.

"Byl to jen pergamen," odpověděl smutně Jack a chytil Sam za rameno, aby ji tím dal najevo, že si váží jejího ochranitelského činu.

"Jak jste to měla vědět, že mě nechce zabít, Carterová," dodal, aby ji alespoň trochu uklidnil. Moc to nepomáhalo. Sam hleděla na mrtvého mladíka a přes písek ani slzy v očích skoro neviděla.

"Měli bychom se vrátit a pomoci osadníkům dostat se k bráně!" zakřičel Jack, aby ho všichni dobře slyšeli. Bouře se začala uklidňovat, ale jak už Sam před tím řekla, je to jen období klidu před ještě větší bouří.

"Carterová, vy běžtě k bráně, zadejte adresu a držte nám dveře otevřené!" dodal a podal ji pergamen. Sam se do něj jen letmo podívala a přečetla si, co na něm stálo.

"Pomozte nám." přečetla si polohlasně, sbalila pergamen a uposlechla rozkaz svého velitele.

Teal'c, Jack i Daniel se rozběhli směrem k osadě.

 _ **SGC**_

Jemné zaklepání na dveře Sam probudilo. Posadila se, opřela se o zeď a přitáhla si kolena pod bradu. "Vstupte," vyzvala hosta dovnitř, ať už to měl být kdokoliv.

Byla překvapená, když se ve dveřích objevil Jack.

"Mohu?" strčil hlavu do dveří a zdvořile požádal o povolení vstoupit.

"Ano," zašeptala ještě stále zraněná Sam. Zranění to nebylo viditelné, krvácela na duši. Zabila mladého člověka jen kvůli tomu, že její instinkty byly přehnané.

"Sam, netrapte se tím. Je to smutná událost, ale dívejte se na to z jiné stránky. Co kdyby v takové situaci byl třeba Daniel a já uviděl takovou hrozbu. Zareagoval bych stejně," snažil se Sam uklidnit, přidal do svého hlasu i jemný tón. Posadil se vedle Sam na postel a položil ji ruku na její, které měla složené na kolenou. Díky jeho přítomnosti se ji drobet ulevilo, i její dýchání se zklidnilo, už ani tlukot jejího srdce nebyl hlasitější, než tikající hodiny na stěně.

"Děkuji, pane," odpověděla a z očí ji začaly stékat slzy.

"Neplačte, Sam," nepřestával ji Jack konejšit, prstem jedné ruky setřel slzu, která si našla cestu po její tváři.

"Mluvil jsem s osadníky a oni to pochopili, neberou to jako válečný akt, či něco, za co by se vám chtěli mstít," dodal a když ani tahle slova neuklidnila Samin vzlykot, přesedl si tak. aby seděl vedle ní, obejmul ji kolem ramen a přitiskl si ji k sobě.

"Vše bude zase dobré," zašeptal a pak už jen oba dva tiše seděli vedle sebe. Nic dalšího nebylo třeba říkat. Už jen ta přítomnost Jacka Sam uklidňovala a dávala ji naději v lepší zítřky.

 **The End**


End file.
